The Past That Repeats Itself
by Emalynne-Blackwell
Summary: Sasuke notices that Team Hebi reminds him too much of Team Kakashi. How can Sasuke get by when all the painful things he remembers begin to happen all over again? Can he be comforted and even happy? SasuSui, Hints of past SasuNaru, Slight JuugoKarin
1. Chapter 1

The Past That Repeats Itself – Chapter One

The rain pelted down relentlessly. I guess it was to be expected when you were walking by the hidden rain village. Sasuke walked as he always did; in silence, without stopping or looking back. Sometimes, it was like he wasn't even there at all. He was often off in his own world, walking slightly ahead of his team. There was always something though, something that would break him out of his thoughts and send him crashing back to reality. Deep in the back of his mind, Sasuke knew they would be trouble. He also figured that with their talents and abilities, it would pay off and he would finally able to best Itachi. But at this moment, they seemed to be more trouble than help to him.

"We've been walking for EVER! Aren't you guys getting tired yet? I'm exhausted!" Suigetsu flopped down and sat, right where he had been walking. The small boy pulled his drink out, and as usual, began sipping at the straw.

"We've only been walking for a few hours Suigetsu!" To Sasuke, Karin's voice was like somebody hitting two rocks together. It always reminded him of the girls back in Konoha.

"I don't care. You know I get dehydrated easily!" Suigetsu retorted still sitting in the middle of the path. Juugo and Karin had both stopped and were looking at him. Sasuke stopped as well, but didn't turn around.

"How could you get dehydrated in this weather? You're just lazy!" Karin half yelled, shaking a finger at him before putting her hands back on her hips and glaring at him. Juugo looked over at the raven haired leader of team, Hebi, with worry in his eyes. After traveling for a while, Juugo was getting better at controlling his urges, and was actually a pretty sweet guy. But Sasuke didn't need sweet. What bothered Sasuke most about Juugo was that he cared too much for the team. He never seemed to understand that they were just pawns to Sasuke and that he didn't care about befriending them and if it wasn't for them maybe standing between his life and death, he wouldn't care if they were tired or injured. They were all expendable to him. Or at least that's what he told himself. He motioned for Juugo to come over to where the he stood.

"Well at least I DO something to help! Unlike you who always has to be rescued!"

"All you do is throw water at people! How is that any help at all! You're nothing but a child! You're weak!" Juugo sighed and walked over to Sasuke. He was used to the two fighting but was always worried about them. Suigetsu was a friend of his and he didn't like him fighting, even though he wasn't too fond of Karin himself, he didn't dislike her either. He wanted them to get along. This whole thing would go much smoother if Sasuke wasn't so out of it and if those two could just focus on who was really the enemy.

"You we any leads on Itachi at this point?" Sasuke asked, sounding eerily calm.

"Umm, the rain seems to have washed away what ever was left of the trail we had. I'm sorry Sasuke, but we have no leads left to follow. I can keep looking, but it might take a while before something good enough turns up. Maybe we should rest for a few days or something to pass the time..." Juugo wished Sasuke would just give it up. This wasn't the first time they had lost a trail, but Sasuke already knew they were farther off than they had ever been.

"That sounds like a good idea. Tell those two to wrap it up. You guys are no good to me if you can't fight. There is a small village ahead. I'll get us a place to stay." Sasuke bounded up silently into the trees and disappeared, leaving Juugo behind still absorbing the words.

Juugo was left dumbfounded. Never had Sasuke actually let them stay at an inn, or even rest for that matter. He figured he must have been tired too, but he never let it show. Whether it was Orochimaru's relentless training, Sasuke's unshakable drive to kill his brother, or just his natural demeanor, Sasuke was unshakeable, and always unfazed. He shook off the suspicion that harbored in the back of his mind and turned his attention towards the other two.

"And I suppose you think you can do it!" Karin through her head back and laughed. "Oh you are so on! I can't wait to see the look on your face when I win!"

"There is no way you could win this! You may as well just call it off now and save yourself the embarrassment!" Suigetsu said grinning widely.

"There is no way I would ever lose to you! Plus, this is my area of expertise." Suigetsu laughed at Karin's words. "I already have the upper hand and you know it!" She added.

"Guys…"

"What!" They yelled in unison. Juugo stumbled back. 'That was weird…'

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes at the sound of bustling in the hall. He sat up just as the door to his room was slid open. In came Suigetsu and Karin arguing about god knows what, followed by the lumbering Juugo. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared at Juugo.

"Well!" Juugo dropped his bag and backed out the door. "I'mgoingtothehotspringsnow IguessI'llseeyouguyslaterthen bye!" Juugo bolted, narrowly missing the door frame that was not built to accommodate someone of his height. Sasuke smirked. He was glad to have chosen Juugo to come along with him.

"You don't even know what you are talking about, you idiot!" Karin yelled

"Well I sure as hell know more than you Whore!" Suigetsu retorted. Karin gasped and threw a punch towards the small boys face, causing it to dissipate into water. The two of them constantly reminded him of his old team mates that he had left behind.

"What are you two doing in my room?" Sasuke's voice was cold. There was no emotion in the question.

"Well this idiot is so cheap he figured we could all stay in a single room. I told him we should at least give you your own room since you are the leader but he wouldn't listen." Karin pouted and glared at Suigetsu.

"No, this is good. It will be better in case of attack and we are short on money." Sasuke got up and walked across the room to look out the window. Suigetsu grinned and stuck his tongue out at Karin who was gawking at Sasuke. Karin threw another punch at Suigetsu but he dodged and ran out the door.

Karin's anger dissipated almost instantly as she realized she was alone with Sasuke. She grinned and fixed her hair, removing her glasses. She walked over to the raven haired beauty who was leaning against the balcony ledge. His hair swayed slightly in the breeze making his lack of movement even more prominent. She almost stopped, remembering all the times that he scared her with his intensity and abilities, but then remembered she would not loose to Suigetsu. She didn't even want to give him a chance to win this.

"Hey there." Karin walked up beside him and mimicked his relaxed posture against the railing. The view was actually really nice. It was a small village, set apart from the main rain villages. There was no real noise around except a few children darting between the trees.

"What is it Karin?" Sasuke looked at her. Her lip was pouted out again making her look a bit like it was numb and she couldn't control it.

"Do I have to have a reason to come talk to a friend?" She advanced on him, but he held his ground, not moving his gaze from her.

"Well I'm glad you see me as a friend so I can stop worrying about you assassinating me in the middle of the night." Karin laughed a soft innocent type laugh, that confused Sasuke because she was hardly soft or innocent, for that matter; and he was also being completely serious. Sasuke's brows furrowed when she rested a hand on his that was on the railing. He looked down at his hand then back to her. Karin had her lip still pouted out and peeked up at him through her eye lashes. She stepped forward, almost completely closing the space between the two. She trailed her other hand along his arm and looked up into his eyes.

"I'm really glad to have gotten out of that prison. I'm very grateful to you, you know that right. So now, I want to thank you." Sasuke looked at her. The way she had a small blush on her cheeks, the way she peeked through her eyelashes and just about everything else she did all reminded her of his past life. She reminded him of Sakura. Her picture flashed in his mind. Sasuke felt his eyes go wide at the painful image of what he had left behind.

Sasuke had managed not to think about them since he left but now, all the hurt hit him hard. He felt his walls crumble in front of him and wondered how this was possible. Uchiha Sasuke did not let his emotions control him. Uchiha Sasuke would not let these people, or any other people for that matter, break him! He backed up and Sakura, no, Karin pressed herself against him and leaned up to kiss him. He returned to his icy glare as he dodged out of her arms and walked away from her quickly, into the room keeping his back to her.

Karin grabbed her glasses and left the room. He knew her 'assault' was over for now. She did this every time they ended up alone, but had never moved so fast before. Why was he so weak today? Sasuke had been struggling to suppress the memories of his former team mates all day. He had never been broken out of his hard manner before, but now he was shaken. Was all this really because of him? Sasuke punched the wall. "Damn it."

* * *

Juugo walked down the hall and focused all his energy on the floor pattern to drive out the drivel coming from behind him.

"Oh really?" Suigetsu strolled down the hall sipping at his drink between arguments with Karin who strolled beside him wringing her hair out.

"Yea really! Not like you could do anything about it! You can't even lift your own sword!" Karin laughed and hung her towel over her shoulder.

"At least I have a weapon! You probably don't even know which way to hold a kunai!" Suigetsu's retort sounded a bit like a growl.

"I have talents other than just flinging pieces of metal around and hoping I hit my enemy!" Juugo sighed as he opened the door to their room. He walked in and heard a shout. Sasuke turned and looked at the noise as well and saw both Suigetsu and Karin had tried to enter the door at the same time and had gotten themselves stuck. Karin punched Suigetsu in the stomach and he turned to water, flying backwards and freeing her. She strode forward and flipped her hair over her shoulder as Suigetsu rematerialized in the hallway.

"Bitch," Suigetsu mumbled as he stood up and shook the water off himself.

"Fish," Karin shot back with a look over her shoulder. Suigetsu opened his mouth with a comeback but Sasuke cut him off.

"Eat. Then get to sleep. I can't afford you all lagging when we get our next lead." There was a spread set out on a small table in the middle of the room.

"Thank god! I'm starving!" Suigetsu strode into the room and dove straight into the spread before he was sitting down.

"That's disgusting Suigetsu! If you keep eating like that you'll get fat!" Karin said.

"You mean fat like you! That would take a lot of pounds you know!" Suigetsu managed to grin at her before she drove another punch into his face. Sasuke felt his stomach turn and strode out of the room leaving only Juugo to notice him leave.

* * *

Sasuke undid the tie on his yukata and shivered at the night air touched his body. There was no one else in the spring as it was getting late. The sky had turned a deep purple blue as the sun was gone. The only light came from the small, dim lanterns that lined the paths and the moon. Sasuke slid himself slowly into the hot water and marveled at how much it relaxed him. He walked over to the side of the small pool and sat down on the ledge. He ran his fingers through his hair and relaxed, allowing himself to close his eyes and drift back into his memories that he had fought so hard to bury in his subconscious.

He was shocked to see how well he remembered them. It was after one of their missions and Kakashi and Sakura had already gone to bed. They each had their own tent but since there were only three tents, Sasuke was stuck sharing a tent with Naruto. Although they fought often, Sasuke had to admit that Naruto had grown on him. He was still annoying and an immature brat, but Sasuke respected him for always managing to stay positive and he did have some impressive skills.

It was late and both boys were too tired to bother to fight, and fell asleep almost immediately. Sasuke awoke later on in the evening, sweating and breathing heavily. He the nightmares were almost always the same, but they still shook him to his very core. He calmed his breath and lay back down only to have his mind clouded by muffled sobs. Sasuke touched his cheek, but it was dry. The sounds came from next to him.

Naruto's body shook with the quiet sobs that came from his parted lips. Sasuke looked over at the boy to see he was still asleep. A thin sheen of sweat covered his face. The young Uchiha was not used to having to comfort somebody, but he drew on the last remnants of his mother's memory and shook the blond boy's shoulder.

Naruto awoke with a start and stared at the raven haired boy in front of him. Sasuke's eyes were wide and he was biting his bottom lip. Bits and pieces of Naruto's nightmare lingered in his mind as he hastily wiped away the tear streaks on his cheeks.

"Umm, I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to," Naruto looked up at  
Sasuke as he spoke. His voice was soft and full of worry. "But I want you to know that you're not alone anymore." Sasuke gave him the best smile he could manage, but it still turned out more like a grimace. Sasuke put his hand on his teammates shoulder. "I hope you'll feel better." Naruto's eyes were wide with shock and amazement. All of a sudden, Naruto leapt forward and tackle hugged his dark haired teammate, knocking them both down on the ground. "Be careful Usuratonkachi! Or else you're going to knock the tent down!" Sasuke tried to sound mad but it came out with a chuckle as he hugged his friend back.

"Thank you." Sasuke flinched and opened his eyes, realizing that the voice wasn't in his mind and didn't match his missing blond teammate. Sasuke's eyes met with Suigetsu's calming purple ones. "I really was hungry and that totally hit the spot." Suigetsu flashed him a wide smile. Sasuke smiled back. He knew what ramen was best.

"No problem Usuraton…" He cut himself off when he saw that Suigetsu was looking at him funny. Sasuke blushed slightly. "Sorry, I was thinking about something else…" He couldn't believe it; first seeing Sakura in Karin, now Naruto in Suigetsu. He had to get a hold of himself.

"Wanna talk about it? Or just wanna talk?" Suigetsu looked at him earnestly. Sasuke began to wonder if his subconscious made him choose people that reminded him of his lost team.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea." Suigetsu grinned and started talking about all the ways he had come up with to shut Karin up. Sasuke found himself honestly laughing; it felt really good.


	2. Chapter 2

The Past That Repeats Itself; Chapter Two

It was dark before Sasuke and Suigetsu realized how tired they were. Whether it was the spring that had relaxed them, or just the night falling, they didn't know. Suigetsu was quick to reminded Sasuke of his own words that they had to get a good sleep as the night crept on, though neither acted. The two of them walked as quietly as they could down the halls to their room, hiding laughter as Suigetsu often walked into doors or tripped over the carpet, not used to walking in the dark. When they finally got back to their rooms, Karin and Juugo were already asleep and Sasuke and Suigetsu quickly followed suit.

Later on in the evening, Sasuke awoke from the nightmares again. He felt his body shivering and his breaths bordering on sobs, but couldn't remember what the dream had been about. All he knew was that it had frightened him, in a way that he couldn't remember feeling for a long time. He ran his fingers through his hair and stopped. The quiet sobs echoed in his ears again. Suigetsu's body shook lightly in his sleep. It was the exact same as whet had happened to him the night before. 'Damn it...' This is why the memories started. First because of Naruto, and now Suigetsu, Sasuke felt his resolve waver. He sighed and shook the figure awake.

"What's the matter Sasuke? Do we have to get moving?" Suigetsu woke immediately and was instantly alert although his eyelids were still heavy. As they were all missing Nins, and subjects of Orochimaru's testing, each of them was wanted with in their corresponding villages and were used to making speedy escapes.

"No Suigetsu, we're fine. I just..." Suigetsu relaxed a bit and looked Sasuke right in the eyes. "Ah... " Sasuke gave up and settled for balling his sleeves in his hands and awkwardly wiping the tear streaks off the boys face. Suigetsu pulled away and continued to wipe his face off with his own sleeves. "Was it about your brother?" Suigetsu looked up at Sasuke, shocked that he actually knew about his past, and nodded.

"How did you know about that?" Suigetsu asked dumbfounded.

"Orochimaru told me. He often gave me the back story on the test subjects..." Sasuke cut himself off for fear that he may have upset Suigetsu by referring to him the way they had first met.

"I didn't really like him all that much." Suigetsu said pointedly. Sasuke chuckled softly at this.

"Me neither." Suigetsu looked up at him and flashed him a wide, toothy grin. "You're part of a team now Suigetsu. I know you're not used to it but you're not alone anymore." Sasuke was looking at the ground and biting his bottom lip. Concered that the words that came out of his mouth were too familiar. Suigetsu was taken aback already by the time they had spent in the hot springs and this was just too much.

"You know you're not making any sense at all right now? Sasuke chuckled and looked back at him with a smirk on his face.

"I know, but," Sasuke shrugged. "I don't even know what I'm saying so it's alright."

* * *

"We have a very weak lead right near here." Karin said "The woman that owns the flower shop across the road said she saw with blue hair and a black cloak walking along the north road at about... WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Sasuke was pulling on his boots and fumbling around getting dressed for combat.

"Karin. Go question more people. Juugo, see if you can find a solid trail on either Itachi or Kisame, since the rumors are that they are often seen together. Suigetsu, you're coming with 've got one minute to get ready." Sasuke headed out the door.

"But Sasuke," Suigetsu mumbled around a mouthful of food. "I'm eating!" Sasuke poked his head around the door and pointed at Suigetsu.

"Now." Sasuke glared at the other two. "You two too! Move it!" Karin and Juugo fumbled around trying to get ready. Karin dashed out the door after Sasuke. Suigetsu sighed and grabbed his things. He gave a smile at Juugo and left, out the window.

Karin caught up with Sasuke quickly. He was walking fast and looked very determined but she knew her love made her fast. "I'm really glad I get to travel with you Sasuke." She began. "I understand your determination to kill your brother and I want you to know tha-" Suigetsu opened the front doors from the outside and made contact with Karin's faceas he saw Sasuke and Karin coming forward. Although, now Karin was standing further back and looking unsteady on her feet as her head was reeling from being hit with the door.

"Oops." Suigetsu said, hiding a grin. Sasuke rolled his eyes and knelt down next to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Suigetsu visibly pouted.

"I'm not sure..." Karin's voice was unsteady. "Sasuke... I feel weak." She opened her eyes as wide as she could and looked up at Sasuke.

"Can you stand?" His dark voice, laced with concern for her well being made her heart pound.

"I think so. Can you help me up?" Karin reached a hand out shakily towards Sasuke just as Suigetsu spoke up.

"I hope Itachi doesn't get away while we're taking so long getting up..." Sasuke jolted upright and barked 'Come' at Suigetsu, completely forgetting Karin, much to her obvious dissapointment. Sasuke ran into the alley next to the inn and hopped up onto the roof top of the building next to the inn.

"Scout around on the roofs, so they won't see us and so we can cover more area." Suigetsu nodded just before Sasuke took off.

When looking for someone, it helps when the person sticks out. Suigetsu spotted their target after a few minutes of scouting around. It also helped that that village was small. Suigetsu found Sasuke talking to a guard along the north road and relayed the coordinates of the blue haired figure. Sasuke thanked the man and the two took off again.

"There." Sasuke followed where Suigetsu was pointing and saw the tall blue haired figure with another person carrying a large bag. The other figure had their hood up but Sasuke could see dark black hairs poking out. Sasuke drew his Katana and dove down at the hooded figure pulling the hood off and landing sitting on them holding the blade at his throat.

The person was not Uchiha Itachi. The man looked like a young version of Uchiha Madara, but with short hair spicky hair. Sasuke whirled around at the blue haired figure and saw, not a tall man who resembled a shark, but a pretty woman with her hair in a bun and a white flower in her blue hair.

"Can we help you?" The blue haired woman said, looking pointedly at Sasuke with something like amusement. Sasuke felt his mouth agape and promptly closed it. He stood up and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." Sasuke replied looking from the blue haired woman to the man on the ground.

"Well I'm glad we're not who you thought we were. We wouldn't want a fight on our hands." The woman helped the dark haired man to his feet, who was actually much taller than her, and they continued on their way down the road. The man kept whispering to the woman as they got farther and farther away. Sasuke clenched his hands into fists and felt tears prick at his eyes from embarasement and frustration. He heard some one in front of him and opened his eyes to see Suigetsu looking grim. Neither of them even bothered to try to smile.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I just saw someone with blue hair and didn't really bother to look close enough." Suigetsu looked like he was afraid Sasuke was going to hit him. "Hey! Where are you going?" Sasuke had his back to Suigetsu as he walked towards the trees.

"Anywhere." Sasuke answered quietly. He just wanted to be alone. He heard Suigetsu say something and turned around to get hit in the stomach by the boy. He turned on his auto fight and threw a fast punch back at Suigetsu. The face he hit turned to water as Suigetsu's hands grabbed Sasuke's arm and tried to throw him off balance but Sasuke swivled around and drove a kick into Suigetsu's damp face. Sasuke felt his foot travel farther than it should as it passed through the liquified version of his team mate and felt a spray of water before hitting the ground.

Suigetsu fell onto his back just in front of Sasuke. Neither of them moved. Suigetsu listened to Sasuke as his breathing turned from aggressive and almost ragged, to calm, quiet and very controlled. They were both lying on their backs with they're heads only about an inch apart.

The silence was broken when Sasuke stood briskly and began to walk away again. "HEY!" An angry shout from behind him caused Sasuke to stop. "I know you're mad but you can't just keep walking away from me! Away from us! We're your team now. A TEAM Sasuke! Let me in! You don't have to always distance yourself from us!" Sasuke just wanted him to shut up. He turned around expecting to see Naruto, but saw Suigetsu.

"You wouldn't understand." Sasuke said looking away. Suigetsu laughed.

"I wouldn't understand would I?" He laughed again. "I wouldn't understand what it feels like to lose everyone I cared for? I wouldn't understand the need for revenge? I wouldn't-"

"You can't understand!" Sasuke's shout made Suigetsu stop. He looked back at Sasuke fear and anger clouding his delicate features. He turned his face away, looking at the ground, tears in his eyes shaking fists. "You could never understand how I HAVE to be alone because I lose everyone I ever get close to."

"I wonder why that is." Suigetsu snorted. Sasuke looked up to see Suigetsu glaring at him. "You lose everyone because you push them away from you. There are people who just want to help you Sasuke. There are people who just care about you." Sasuke thought about Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and all the other people he had left behind. They didn't care... did they? The memories came back hitting him from all sides. He remembered Naruto bringing a team after him when he left with the sound four and all the times Naruto and Sakura showed up with that Sai kid looking for him. He fell to his knees and looked up at Suigetsu. "If you really don't want my help I guess I'll just go then-" Suigetsu turned and began to walk away. Sasuke watched the boy go. The memory of Naruto when they had had the same argument flashed white hot in his memory. He knew what he had to do. He knew what he felt. Sasuke had known it back then too but figured he didn't need it. And he had been right. He didn't need this. But he wanted it. And that was good enough.

Sasuke ran after Suigetsu and tackled him to the ground. "What the hell Sasu-" Sasuke pressed his lips onto Suigetsu's and heard the boy under him yelp. Sasuke pressed on and was rewarded when Suigetsu almost immediately gave in. Sasuke reached up and interlaced his fingers with Suigetsu's on eather side of his head. Sasuke felt a nip at his bottom lip and opened his mouth in reflex only to have Suigetsu's tongue flick at his own. Sasuke began to feel dizzy as he stopped thinking and let his body take over. Suigetsu tasted sweet and refreshing. Sasuke chuckled when he though it reminded him of a cool drink of water.

"What are you laughing about?" Suigetsu turned his head to the side to free himself from Sasuke's lips as he spoke.

"I was just thinking that you taste like cool water." Suigetsu laughed as Sasuke nibbled his tender jawline.

"Yours is better," Sasuke must have looked confused because Suigetsu laughed. "You taste like ramen." Sasuke blushed and laughed. "Come on." Suigetsu flipped Sasuke off him and stood up, offering Sasuke his hand while he did. Suigetsu pulled Sasuke up and they began walking back to the inn. They walked in silence but it still felt like they were talking. There was an invisible connection that made it so that they didn't need to say anything.

Just as they approached the inn Suigetsu slipped his hand in Sasuke's. Sasuke lookde at him and had to ask, "Do we really want them to know? What ever this is."

"Do you want to be?..." Sasuke knew what he was thinking and nodded. "Then they have to know because if Karin hits on you one more time I'm going to knock her teeth out!" Suigetsu shook his fist in the air and mock punched the air. Sasuke laughed. Suigetsu felt his heart lift when he saw that he was really able to make Sasuke laugh. Suigetsu planted a kiss on the Uchiha's cheek. Sasuke blushed and looked over at Suigetsu. He lightly touched his cheek, which was tingling from the touch.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked slightly confused. Suigetsu smiled.

"You really aren't used to this are you?" Sasuke shook his head slightly embarrassed. "A kiss on the cheek is good for lots of things. This one means good luck dealing with Karin." Suigetsu leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek but Sasuke turned around and caught Suigetsu's lips in his own. Suigetsu opened his mouth just as Sasuke ended it. Suigetsu pouted at the loss of contact. "That was mean." Suigetsu said blushing, slightly flustered. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and stopped to look at Suigetsu. Sasuke pulled his hand out of his hair and looked at it; then at Suigetsu. "What?" Suigetsu asked just as Sasuke ran his hand through Suigetsu's straight white hair. It shimmered with blue when the sunlight hit it. Suigetsu blushed and reached up to fix his hair and smooth it back into place.

"I always wondered what your hair felt like." Sasuke twirled a piece of Suigetsu's hair around his finger. "I like it." Suigetsu squeezed Sasuke's hand then let go running forward shouting behind him.

"Race you to the room." Sasuke rolled his eyes and initiated his teleportation jutsu. He reappeared almost instantly to find Suigetsu sitting on the bed. Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"How the hell did you-" Suigetsu flashed a wide grin at the boy standing in front of his and giggled. Sasuke shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well that just reminds me on why I picked you in the first place." Suigetsu laughed. Sasuke walked over and sat beside him on the bed. Looking down at the floor, Sasuke spoke quietly. "How long?" Suigetsu looked confused for a moment, and then sighed with understanding.

"Ever since I joined your 'Kill Itachi Dream Team' I... I don't know... I wanted to get to know you. I wanted to help you and see what you could really do I guess." Sasuke looked at the blushing boy sitting next to him with amusement clear on his face. Suigetsu leaned in and pressed his lips to Sasuke's to clear the satisfied grin on the Uchiha's face. Sasuke remembered when Naruto did the exact same thing and almost pulled away again, but also remembered the emptiness he felt after. He guessed he had liked Naruto but sitting here with Suigetsu trailing his tongue along his bottom lip, Sasuke couldn't fathom why.

Suigetsu took Sasuke's face in his hands and pushed him over on the bed stradling his waist, not breaking their kiss. Sasuke was pleasantly surprised at how the pale haired boy was taking control but he didn't really mind. He would get his turn next time.

Their mouths laced together as the kisses heated up. Suddenly, Suigetsu broke away and kissed along Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke laced his fingers in Suigetsu's hair making him falter for a moment. Suigetsu trailed his tongue along Sasuke's neck and stopped to nip at his collarbone. Sasuke nuzzled his face in Suigetsu's hair as a moan escaped his lips. The smaller boy took this as a good sign and experemented by sliding his hands along Sasuke's torso. The deep sigh told Suigetsu all he needed to know. With a wicked grin, that Sasuke failed to notice, Suigetsu slid his hands expertly under Sasuke's shirt and felt the strong muscles tense. He moved his mouth back to the lips, dry from breathing heavy, and captured them quickly.

Sasuke wound his fingers deeper into the soft white hair as Suigetsu kissed him deeply. Sasuke had forgotten all thoughts on how reverse their positions as the skilled hands played at his waistline and his chest.

Suigetsu pulled back and looked at Sasuke who was panting slightly and breathing slightly erratically. He placed a chaste kiss on his lover's lips before rolling over and getting up. Sasuke pouted and Suigetsu just tapped a finger on his lips. Suigetsu strolled over to the kitchen and got some ramen out as the door opened and Karin and Juugo came in.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Juugo began. "Must have just been a false lead." Karin followed behind him but didn't say anything. Suigetsu came out of the kitchen and handed a bowl of ramen to Sasuke. Sasuke placed a kiss on Suigetsu's cheek and thanked him, teying to compose himself after having being dominated so fiercely. Karin glared at him. Juugo actually had no reaction. He was quick to pick up on things and knew that Suigetsu had his eyes on Sasuke for some time now.

"I'm going to the hot springs!" Juugo was glad Sasuke wasn't mad about the false lead and that Suigetsu would finally be happy so he figured he deserved to relax after the normal antics seem to have settled. Sasuke sat down at the table with his ramen and began eating. He looked up just in time to see Karin follow Suigetsu out into the hall. He heard them talking in the hall and got up to make sure they weren't fighting. They were still trying to lay low after all.

"Well thank you!" It was Suigetsu, and he wasn't being sarcastic.

"I still want to know how you got Sasuke to fall for you." Karin sounded slightly hurt, but amused at the same time.

"That is none of your business! An expert never reavels his tricks." Sasuke still had his hand ready to open the door. He wasn't sure why he stayed quiet, but something seemed off. They never spoke to each other without fighting. "You better pay up!" Suigetsu spoke up again.

"Fine." Karin mumbled. There was the jingling of money exchanging hands before she spoke again. "I was sure I could get him to fall for me before you but I am willing to admit that you won this one." Sasuke opened the door.

"We should place bets more often-" Suigetsu stopped when he saw Sasuke standing in the doorway. Suigetsu grinned. "Hey! You heading to the hot springs too?"

"You want to bet on it?" Sasuke's voice was dead, but wavered at the very end. Tears fell slowly down Sasuke's cheeks. Karin backed up and walked quickly down the hall leaving the two alone.


	3. Chapter 3

The Past That Repeats Itself – Chapter Three

Sasuke didn't move. He stood there looking at the ground while single tears rolled down his cheeks. His breathing wasn't changed and there were no sobs, like Suigetsu would have expected from the tears, but he could clearly see the Uchiha's hands shaking. Suigetsu looked at the floor for a moment to control his thoughts. He couldn't think properly seeing Sasuke like this. Heck, he couldn't think properly any time he saw Sasuke. He looked up in time to see Sasuke's fist fly forward and collide with his face before it all went black.

* * *  
Karin followed close behind Juugo, but stayed behind as to not get stepped on by the larger man. They made their way quickly down the hall after Karin had told Juugo that she felt an explosion from Sasuke's chakra. Sure enough, when they got back to the hallway where their room was, Suigetsu was lying in the middle of the floor out cold, with a fat lip. Juugo picked him up and carried him inside the small room. Karin was always amazed at how Suigetsu was able to be so strong, when he looked so small and thin. It didn't help that in this case, he was being carried by an abnormally large man that would dwarf anyone who stood beside him.

Suigetsu looked small and quite helpless as Juugo sat him down on the bed roll and looked sadly over to his female team mate with worry in his eyes. Karin and Juugo found they were able to get along quite well. Maybe it was being polar opposites that helped them balance each other out or maybe it was the fact that Karin knew much about Juugo, having been his warden before, and Juugo was able to understand Karin because to be honest, she was quite simple minded. In any case, Karin closed her eyes and searched for the chakra of their now missing team mate. Juugo examined Suigetsu.

"Hey, Karin, you're a medic ninja, right?" Karin opened her eyes and looked over to Juugo who was leaning over his small friend.

"I guess so, yeah." She answered. As much as she disliked Suigetsu, he kept things interesting and actually fought hard for her when it had come to that. He was loyal too, and if he was able to make Sasuke happy, she would have to help him. "What's the matter?" She walked over and knelt down across from Juugo with Suigetsu's head just in front of her knees.

"I dunno." He answered. "I'm no professional but I can't understand why just a hit to the face would knock him out." Karin pondered this as she examined Suigetsu.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. He's always fine." Juugo looked up at her with wide eyes. As horrifying as Juugo could be when he was on a rampage, he was really sweet and caring most other times. She was often amazed at the amount of care and patience he had for his small friend. "Sasuke just jolted his body with an excess amount of chakra. He should be fine shortly. It's a technique not widely known to non-medic Nins but I'm sure he must have picked it up from Kabuto. He changed it slightly to be more personal by basically harboring his chidori."

Juugo nodded and looked almost relived. Karin stood up and cast one last look down at Suigetsu. "I'm going out to look for Sasuke. Keep an eye on this one okay? A shock of chakra like this can be rough on the body even without the extra power from the chidori. I don't know how he will react to it."

"I'll take care of him. That I can do." Juugo smiled. Karin turned to leave the room but stopped when Juugo spoke up again. "Be careful okay?" Karin looked back at him and knew he was worried. He always worried. She smiled and nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

Sasuke was around. Suigetsu could feel it and wondered why they would be in such a place. It was like hatred and suffering was seeping up through the ground all around where he walked. Suigetsu hid behind the tree to catch his breath. He didn't even know why he was hiding; all he knew was that he couldn't escape the horror that kept flaring up in his chest. Suddenly, a hand came around the tree and clamped onto his mouth. He but down, glad he had sharp teeth again, but couldn't pierce the skin. It was a really dark color. Sasuke's katana was pressed onto Suigetsu's neck, causing him to yelp into the hand. Suigetsu's head was pulled backwards into the tree causing tears to prick at his eyes as his head spun. Suddenly, he smelt it. It was calming and reassuring. It was Sasuke. He was alright. Sasuke was near. Sasuke would help him.

Sasuke's face peered around the tree and looked at Suigetsu from only an inch away. Suigetsu screamed in to the hand and try to look away but having the image burned into his mind. Sasuke's face was a dark almost brown, almost grey, color that he couldn't describe, and his hair was long and white. His eyes were black pits, as blood flowed freely, like tears, down his face. There was no expression on his face. He looked dead and emotionless. His smell changed and now smelled rotted. It was the same sweet smell but there was something sour to it.

Sasuke pressed the blade into Suigetsu's throat. Suigetsu tried to yell but felt his lungs fill with his own blood as Sasuke dragged the blade deep into his skin and his throat. His chest burned as the hot fluid replaced what should have been air. He knew he should have been dead by now. Anyone would know that when half the blood in their body was pouring down their chest and pooling around their feet and in their lungs. And even though he could feel it leaving his body more forcefully every time his heart pounded, he was still alive.

Sasuke withdrew the blade and positioned it tip first on Suigetsu's chest. Sasuke drove the blade in agonizingly slowly as the young boy started sobbing. Sasuke didn't even waver when Suigetsu began coughing blood onto his hand. He looked at his hand and withdrew it from the smaller boy's mouth. Suigetsu had no energy left to yell out and every time he had tried, only blood escaped his lips. Sasuke stopped and licked the blood off his fingers before slamming the blade directly through Suigetsu's heart. He felt it pierce though. It was the exact same feeling he had before Sasuke had punched him. Heartbreak.

* * *

Juugo was pacing incessantly around the room biting his nails as another strangled cry came from Suigetsu's lips. The larger man walked over and took the cloth off his friend's forehead to replace it with a cooler one. Suigetsu's body was covered in sweat and was shaking. And as it had many times before, it stopped and Suigetsu's body stopped and relaxed. Tears continued to flow down his face though. 'The effects of Sasuke's Jutsu are causing Suigetsu's nightmares. It'll be over soon…' Juugo repeated it to himself a few times as Suigetsu started to sweat again.

Every time a nightmare ended, a new one began almost instantly. Juugo wiped a tear off his face, horrified at seeing his friend so distressed, before standing up and resuming his pacing. Even though he did everything he could to distract himself from the worry for his best friend, and even for Sasuke who had rescued him from Orochimaru's cage and taken care of them, Juugo still found that he was unable to stop the tears that slid down his cheeks.

* * *

Sasuke threw another stone into the water as the images continued to attack his mind. Pictures of Sakura as he left Konoha, Naruto as he lay down defeated, Itachi and his dead parents, among others flashed behind his eyelids every time he blinked. He hurled another rock and yelled out at no one in particular and began kicking stones into the water. He didn't know who he was so angry at, or even why he was so angry, he just was. His thoughts went to Suigetsu and Sasuke knew he would be the best person to cheer him up, but that wasn't an option for him.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned around on his heels. Sasuke kicked the ground as he walked over to the edge of the trees that met the shoreline. He sat down at the base of a tree and just let the pictures come. He was tired. Tired of fighting the memories. Tired of chasing after Itachi and tired of just always loosing. He buried his face in his hands and let himself cry for the third time ever since he lost everything. He didn't sob though. And his body didn't shake the way he had seen other peoples. The tears just fell down his cheeks and disappeared into the ground.

Sasuke heard a noise coming from his left and pretended not to notice until the person was close enough that Sasuke stuck his katana out and let the very tip sit just in front of the person's throat. He heard a familiar yelp and looked up to see Karin leaning away from the blade with her hands up in surrender blushing slightly as usual.

He sighed, wondering if there were anyone in the world he would rather not see, and placed the blade back in its case with a click. Sasuke let his head hang back down between his knees as she came towards him. The grass ruffled softly as she sat down beside him. She looked at the tear streaks on his cheeks and felt her own cheeks heat up anew.

Karin opened her mouth to say something but no words came to her. She shut her mouth and rested her head on her knees. Sasuke felt as though he should tell her to get lost or use the situation to his advantage somehow but he just couldn't think of what to say. He leaned to the side and rested his head on her shoulder. Karin lifted her arm and draped it over his shoulder. As much as she knew that she could easily make him fall for her using her amazing charm, she didn't want to. It was a strange thing for her to think but she had to admit that he and Suigetsu made a very sweet couple.

"He really does care for you, you know." Sasuke lifted his head and looked at her.

"I don't need him. I don't need anyone. He would just get in the way anyway…" Sasuke put on a stoic expression and looked away. He felt Karin's arm move just before it came back and hit him in the back of the head. "What the hell was that for! Did you forget whose group this is!" Sasuke had jumped away from her and glared at her as she spoke.

"Baka…" He opened his mouth to retort as he stepped towards her but she hit him again.

"Alright! Cut it out!" Sasuke cowered slightly with his hands over his head and his eyes wide in disbelief and shock. Karin just looked at him. He looked kinda vulnerable like that. Sasuke saw her expression change and prepared to fight back if tried to hit him again but instead she just laughed. Sasuke fixed his posture and replaced his expression while he waited for her to finish, and spoke as she wiped tears away from her eyes.

"I could kill you, you know." He looked up at her with menacing eyes that always came before his use of the sharingan. Sasuke was dead serious and Karin knew it but she just shook her head and leaned back against the tree.

They both just stood there for a while. Karin looking up at the clouds that drifted around in the sky, and Sasuke following her gaze.

"Is this really what you want to do now?" Sasuke looked back at Karin who was now standing in front of him. Of course he had heard her coming but decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and let her think she could be sneaky for once.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and stood casually.

"Do you want to let this pass? Do you really want to just walk away? Can't you just let yourself be happy for once and not over think everything? Have you ever wondered why Suigetsu and I never got along? I didn't know what he felt for you but I knew I had to compete with him for something. And that something was you Sasuke. He cared for you long before that stupid bet. We just wanted you to pick someone that you would be happy with. When he told Juugo, I overheard and… I… we just want to help you. That what team Hebi is all about. We just… " Karin trailed off and took a shaky breath.

Sasuke looked away. He knew he had acted rashly and he had been hoping Suigetsu was okay, against his better judgment that he should just leave them all. He knew he didn't want to. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and everyone else had been important to him, sure. Leaving had been a tough decision, but logically, it was necessary. Now, he didn't think he could leave, and it was beyond logical reasoning. The reason that he stayed with them was because this was where he belonged.

Sasuke let the world come back into focus and realized that Karin was inches away from his face. He pouted at her to show his displeasure at the motion but she just smiled.

"Epiphany much?" Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck feeling sheepish.

"Just a bit." He smiled, armed with his knew found knowledge and placed a kiss on her cheek. She blushed a very deep pink and he smiled thinking how impressed he was that he could make both Karin and Suigetsu react like that.

"Time to go back to the others?" Karin's voice didn't waver as much as Sasuke thought it would after all the chasing she had done to get him. But he found himself not caring as he nodded. "Race you there!" Karin took off and Sasuke rolled his eyes before following, slightly reluctant, feeling that this wouldn't end well for him.

Every step he took forward now seemed like a step away from Konahakagure. That was the past and he was ready to move forward now. He didn't want to have to run away from these people. He wouldn't let it happen again. He ran full speed, after Karin, which was weird, but nevertheless, towards Juugo… and Suigetsu as well.

* * *

Karin actually did manage to beat Sasuke back to the inn and was waiting for him at the front doors. She grinned when he showed up and he threw his arms up in defeat. She just giggled as they made their way back to the room. As they walked, they talked and Sasuke found himself struggling not to run. He wanted to see Suigetsu again.

When they got to their room, there was no Suigetsu ready to jump into Sasuke's arms and apologize. There was no Juugo to high-five Karin for the success of reuniting the team. There was no Suigetsu at all. Juugo was out cold and the door was wide open. Karin ran over to Juugo and grabbed the damp cloth off the floor that had been used for Suigetsu and started cleaning the blood off his face.

When he came to, he saw Karin and tears came to his eyes. He started mumbling incoherently.

"Juugo. What's the matter? Speak up." Sasuke was pacing but stopped when he heard Karin talking.

"I'm sorry…. I didn't watch him…. I couldn't help him… Karin… I'm sorry…" Tears were streaming down his face. Karin looked at Sasuke with worried eyes and Sasuke looked away as to not give away how much it hurt to lose him again.

It didn't matter though. Because he had already decided he was going after Suigetsu. It was a waste of his time and energy that he should have been putting into finding Itachi and training but somehow, this came first. He was going to tell Suigetsu first when he beat Itachi. Suigetsu was going to be there and he would make it happen…


End file.
